


骗子

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sana, F/F, omega!nayeon, 但不是色文, 口交, 家族联姻, 非插入性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 兔子姐姐心不甘情不愿地爱上了被家里安排的订婚对象小狐狸
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18





	骗子

公司最近空降过来的湊崎经理，实在令人琢磨不透。尽管表面上看，她绝对安分守己，无论是她经手处理的实际事务，抑或在大家眼皮底下的职场往来，都恰似林氏制糖这家典型的Beta企业一贯以来秉持的行事守则——中庸、平稳、恰如其分——也就是说，毫无风格得使人无从指责；正如，不管使用何种筛选标准，都无法将林氏从行业里同等规模的企业中单摘出来，湊崎也同样完美地融入了这个Beta大集体里：从吃饭口味看，她是大众，从加班时长看，她是平均，从工作效率看，她是一般，从工作成果看，她是良；总之，林氏什么样，湊崎就是什么样。倒不是说这样有什么不好，毋宁说，只用了短短两个星期就达到这样的成就，甚至值得当作林氏新入职员工的典范。只不过，湊崎纱夏和这里所有其他人有一件决定性的不同，那就是，她并非Beta，却是一个出奇漂亮——若是在自然频道，会有一个爬行动物或菌类的专家用戏剧化的口吻对观众们说道，“于是乎，出奇危险”——的Alpha。如此，这一切就都变得可疑起来了，毕竟，全世界的Beta都知道，Alpha（还有一部分同样特立独行的Omega）天生就从不和乖巧沾边，倘若看起来如此，那必定是另有图谋。

湊崎经理跷蹊的空降，并非没有引起私底下的议论，公司里关于她的流言蜚语五花八门，当中也有言之凿凿的裙带猜测。先是有人将湊崎和传闻中的林氏大小姐凑成一对，谁叫她们一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，又刚好是差不多的年纪。再是有人提出湊崎和零食行业另一家有名的企业，FOX，兴许有些关联，原因是FOX背后的家族恰巧也姓湊崎，而这个姓在哪里都算不上常见。倒也怪不了别人，看看湊崎经理身上和这一份平淡职业并不相符的地方，比方说她穿的看着不侈张但实际非常贵的衣服，她开的豪华的进口车，还有她那张就算什么也不做也给人坏坏的感觉的俊俏的脸，尤其那双在阳光下危险地闪耀着金光的琥珀色眼睛，和偶尔展露的仿佛意味深长的笑容，等等等等，都对申明她自己的清白无辜毫无帮助。才两周时间，点点滴滴的传闻一天天积聚起来，使湊崎经理在大家眼中疑点重重。

要说湊崎经理在公司里有没有敌人，若不是湊崎空降经理一职，这个位置原本或许会属于另一个员工，忠诚而且年资较长的朴振英先生。在林氏大小姐还是个圆脸嘟嘟的小学生时，朴先生曾在公司聚会的场合见过她一两次，于是更加感到了自己要替林氏防住这个湊崎小狐狸的义务。为此，他在公司里暗地发展了自己的下线——那是部门里两个大学还没毕业的实习生。诚然，周子瑜和金多贤都很踏实、勤奋、为人老实，也就是说具备了我们社会里一个职场Beta应该具备的一切优点，又兼有漂亮这一罕有的美德，在谍战中是两枚堪用的棋子。但朴先生的如意算盘后来还是落了空：原本朴先生让她们尽可能地收集关于湊崎经理的所有可疑的情报，结果呢，这两个人因为先是浪漫电视剧看得太多而走进了理解的误区，又由于信息不对称而陷入了相互怀疑的陷阱——每当朴先生问起她们湊崎最新的动向，这两个人报告的都只是另一个人和湊崎经理的所谓暧昧的蛛丝马迹，而那实际上只是递文件时的一个客套的微笑，闲聊时的一个无心的眼神，又或者其他毫无参考价值的捕风捉影。

这天晚上六点半，朴先生在心里叹了口气，关了电脑——考虑到今天是周五，因此提前——结束了他纯属是为遵循传统而做的、仪式性的、适度的无谓加班。当他走过过道时，余光看见一个令他心灰意冷的画面：子瑜和多贤还在十足机警、十足隐蔽地紧盯着彼此的一举一动，而无暇顾及就坐在她们对面的真正的目标。但幸而湊崎也没有关注到这两个人之间的古怪张力，她只是百无聊赖地一边转着笔，一边单手撑着脸颊，两眼放空地看着一份无关紧要的会议文件，仿佛是这个小剧场的唯一一个局外人。

“各位，不好意思，我先走了。”朴先生尽量小声说道，希望可以无声无息地溜出部门办公室的门口而不惊动这三个人，以免承受和其中任何一个人共乘一把电梯的郁闷。可他的嘟囔还是被湊崎经理听见了，她向朴先生微笑着点点头，将用来装模作样的平光金丝眼镜从她高挺的鼻梁上取了下来，叠好，放到一边，然后文雅地用手掌掩住一个哈欠。

哈，又是毫无收获的一周！该怎样做才能把这个湊崎小狐狸的狐狸尾巴揪出来呢？朴先生站在电梯里面放空着头脑，这时合拢的电梯门忽然缓缓打开，湊崎经理微笑着说了句抱歉，从电梯门正慢慢扩张的缝隙里闪身钻了进来，刀锋一样平展而薄削的肩膀——铛的一下——撞到了门上。看着年轻上司揉着肩膀的背影，朴先生不由得为林氏的未来感到忧心忡忡。

*

当这个夜晚最初的一批星星在渐暗的天色中渐渐显影，湊崎纱夏的豪华跑车幽灵般顺滑地穿过街道，又优美地停在红灯前。湊崎刚结束了一通电话，她将音响打开，食指随着歌曲的节奏在方向盘上轻快地敲击，不成调的口哨声断断续续地从唇间飘出。七点，路灯全数点亮，照亮湊崎漂亮的脸。看见路灯转绿，她将剥开的奶糖丢进嘴巴里，挂上档位，一踩油门。

此时在湊崎纱夏家里等着她的是林娜琏，林氏的大小姐，Omega。她双手抱臂，皱着眉头，嘴巴抿成一条短短的直线，在客厅里烦躁地来回踱步，脚上的拖鞋在豪华地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。这个时间林娜琏本应在FOX加班，她才刚入职两个星期，用父亲的话说，正处于给人留下印象的关键时候；但这天午休的时候，她跟在林氏上班的朋友孙彩瑛聊了一会儿天，彩瑛告诉她公司里有一些关于湊崎的流言——说她在搞办公室地下三角恋。林娜琏一边觉得荒谬，但另一边又觉得似乎也不是全无可能。她想，虽然有些尴尬，但这种事还是得当面问一问。

*

林娜琏和湊崎纱夏的关系，简单来说，就是家族联姻。林娜琏得知这个安排，是在一个毫无预兆的平淡早晨。在早餐的餐桌上，林氏的董事长，也就是林娜琏的父亲，作了一番充满激情的即兴演说，来为稍后婚事的突然宣布做铺垫。他咽下嘴里的五花肉，放下筷子，清了清喉咙，用不寻常的威严的嗓音说道：“想到Omega，就会想到Alpha。”林娜琏停下咀嚼，不明所以地抬头看他。

“而想到糖，就会想到……”他突然伸出手掌指向林娜琏，示意她回答。

“……盐？”

“不对！是饼干！”父亲站了起来，双手庄重地升起，手掌指向天空，“在我们国家，说到糖，有我们林氏街知巷闻的大白兔奶糖；说到饼干，就有和大白兔奶糖一样著名、一样历史悠久的FOX的小狐狸饼干……”

“大白兔奶糖包装上印着大白兔，小狐狸饼干包装上印着小狐狸。大白兔、小狐狸、大白兔、小狐狸……”父亲来回晃着两只竖起的大拇指，嘴里念叨着这几个名词，一边深深地看着林娜琏的眼睛，像要向她催眠式灌输什么。

林娜琏谨慎地问：“所以呢？”

“所以我和妈妈商量过了，决定强强联合，和生产小狐狸饼干的FOX背后的湊崎家族联姻。他们刚好有个Alpha女孩儿——小你一年，但长得比你高——你把明天的时间空出来，湊崎一家会过来和我们商谈订婚宴的事情。”

林娜琏的筷子落到了地上：“嗯？嗯嗯嗯？”

*

总之，事情就这样定下来了。到了订婚那天，林娜琏父亲又在进行新一番激情演说。林娜琏漫不经心地听着，“……林氏和FOX将携手迈出历史上伟大的一步，共同开发糖果夹心饼干……”，一边百无聊赖地玩弄着裙子上的纹路，终于忍不住在桌子底下碰了碰湊崎纱夏的脚：“喂——”湊崎纱夏偏头过来，她眼睛明亮，唇间含着一抹笑。林娜琏向她耳语：“喂，你觉不觉得很不公平？我们背负着社会的污名，每天夹着尾巴兢兢业业做人，但你看他们这些自诩中流砥柱的Beta，做的事情比我们疯多了……”

这时林娜琏父亲的发言刚好告一段落，两人连忙回过头去，和众人一起鼓掌。林娜琏厌倦地叹了口气，湊崎见了就笑了起来，趁没人看见，她拍了拍娜琏的手背以示安慰。——无论如何，在人群之中，一个Alpha和一个Omega之间总是会感到有些特别的亲切的。林娜琏勾起唇角，却留意到坐在对角线的表妹正坏笑着向她投来目光。这天早前，林娜琏和表妹金椰梨为了打发随后的无聊时光，约定了她们之间的游戏的暗号，每当她们认为可以给湊崎加分时，就喝一口红酒，反之，就喝一口香槟。这时椰梨挑眉看了林娜琏一眼，举起红酒杯遥遥向湊崎举杯，湊崎不明所以，有些困惑地扬起眉，也微笑着举起酒杯来。她笑得很亲切，也很漂亮，椰梨看了，为她小小的促狭心思在椅子上捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤，于是林娜琏摇了摇头，向侍应生要了一杯香槟。

这是林娜琏第二次和湊崎纱夏见面，尽管，这可以说是她们关系中有着里程碑意义的一次，但实际上两人并没有比上一次变得更熟悉多少——依然是夹在一群人之中，甚少有说上一两句话的空隙。夜晚已经过去小半了，此时月亮早已悄悄升高，花园里高大的树木模糊成一团团褐色蜡笔潦草凃就的影子，蓬松的树冠在夜风里轻轻晃动，摇出海浪般凉凉的沙沙的声音，被风收集起来一路捎到阳台。林娜琏和金椰梨倚靠在栏杆上，身体朝着大厅的方向，一边喝酒说话，一边漫不经心地追寻着大厅里湊崎的身影。只见湊崎时而和这个说话，时而被拉去介绍给那个，简直一刻也不闲着，仿佛是人群中一只翩跹的花蝴蝶。林娜琏看着看着，觉得无聊起来，撇了撇嘴。

“诶，她怎么不过来这边找你？”椰梨用手肘顶了林娜琏一下，开玩笑道。她玩闹心起，将手围成喇叭状冲湊崎喊：“喂，湊崎纱夏！你是真的想和我姐结婚吗？”林娜琏窘得恨不得钻地，差点抡起拳头捶她。雪上加霜的是，阳台上的几个表兄弟姐妹都哄笑起来，举起手臂向湊崎招呼，湊崎这时正跟她的母亲说着些什么，她在余光中察觉了（事实上，很难不察觉）这边的混乱，朝这边看过来。林娜琏双手捂住了脸，却从指缝里对上了湊崎的视线。湊崎看着林娜琏，忽而露齿一笑，牙齿洁白，笑容灿烂。这下，林娜琏因为微醺而泛红的脸变得更红了。

该跳舞了，她们面对面站着，湊崎纱夏比林娜琏坐着时以为的还要高些、更挺拔些。在水晶灯下，未婚夫头小脸小，非常精致，鼻子高耸，嘴唇粉嫩，还有一双甜蜜的仿佛盛满白日梦的琥珀色眼睛。在人群中，湊崎领着林娜琏旋转，活泼的光芒在她明亮的双眼里跃动，晃得林娜琏头晕目眩。她感觉脚下的地板开始融化，不，是那么多的红酒和香槟开始起作用，然后，周围所有的景物，人群，笑声，酒杯敲击的脆响，和这个夜晚所有应当被她清晰把握住的细节，都在旋舞中化作一道五彩斑斓的轻纱，以某种慢动作的方式，从她手中优美地滑了过去。

*

湊崎纱夏将林娜琏扶到床上。她的未婚妻喝多了，靠在床头，脸上红红的，眼皮耸拉下来，像海獭那样捏着两个拳头揉着眼睛。湊崎看着，忍不住微笑起来。

“要是困了就睡吧。”她掀开被子，扶林娜琏躺下。林娜琏却揪着湊崎衣袖嘟哝道：“给我讲个故事再走。”

“故事？”这还是生平第一次有人向她提出这样的要求，湊崎有点为难：“我不会讲故事。”

林娜琏抓着她的袖子不肯罢休。湊崎垂下眼睛想了想，抬眸一笑。“那我们来玩白日梦游戏好了——”她伸手将房间里的灯关掉，只留下床头昏暗的橙灯，坐在床头柜上开始讲。

“今天是我们结婚的日子，举行完婚礼之后，我们回到房间——娜琏，是怎样的房间？”

湊崎的语气带着点童话般的天真梦幻，林娜琏闭着眼睛听着，逆反心起，小小地勾起唇角，她带着睡意黏黏糊糊地回答道：“汽车旅馆。”

“嗯？”湊崎挑眉，有点诧异，但她很快就适应了新设定的场景，“好吧，我们回到了简陋的汽车旅馆，它在一个偏僻小镇的郊外，接近高速公路入口的地方。之前，我们开着一辆火红的敞篷911一路游玩。结婚是一个心血来潮的想法，但有何不可呢？于是，我们就在这里逗留了两天，找到了本地一个证婚人。”

“这时是五月，上午，我俩急匆匆就结了婚——亲戚朋友一个都不知道，就像私奔一样——接着我们邀请了参加婚礼的当地的陌生人一起去吃午饭，告别了他们，快快乐乐地回到旅馆房间，打算午睡直到傍晚。这个时候是午后三点多，初夏白金色的光线透过单薄的、有些陈旧的碎花窗帘照了进来，投在床垫上。你哒哒哒地沿着旅馆的木楼梯一路跑上三楼，现在就坐在那里喘气。房间里有一点闷热，你想解开裙子，反手去够拉链。要我帮忙吗，娜琏？”

林娜琏半梦半醒地哼了一声。

“你说，‘帮帮我吧，纱夏。’于是我走到你身后，拉开拉链……”

湊崎轻轻柔柔地哄着林娜琏，一边慢慢爬上床，躺到林娜琏旁边。她把手臂探进被子里，托起林娜琏的背，摸索到裙子的拉链，把它拉开。

湊崎抓住裙子，在被子里一点一点往下拉，把它剥了下来。

“……白色的纱裙落在红色的地毯上，发出又轻又闷的一声。现在舒畅多了。你舒舒服服地躺下来，床垫柔软又坚实，被子轻得像蒲公英，现在可以睡一个好觉了……”

湊崎把林娜琏的裙子拽出被子，抱在怀里，呼出一口气。

林娜琏已经睡熟了，鼻息变得悠长。湊崎枕在自己的手肘上，看着安静下来的林娜琏，轻轻地对自己笑了一下。

“把内衣也脱掉，会更舒服吧。是不是，娜琏？”她看了一会儿，自言自语地问。

没有人回答她，房间里很安静。夜已经深了。这是她订婚的夜晚，湊崎一个人静静呆着，觉得有些寂寞。娜琏，你在梦什么呢？湊崎走着神，仿佛无意识地把手伸进被子底下，触到了林娜琏的小臂。湊崎张开手掌，沿着林娜琏的手臂慢慢往上爬，攀上她圆润小巧的肩膀，顿住。

湊崎惊醒般把手抽了出来，从床上坐起。她眨了眨眼，好像自己把自己吓到了。过了一会儿，湊崎轻声道：“晚安，娜琏。”她轻手轻脚地走到门口，打开门走了出去。

*

第二天早上，林娜琏被室内电话吵醒，她从被窝里伸出一条赤裸的手臂四周摸索，掀开披在电话上面的裙子，拿起话筒。另一端传来湊崎纱夏愉快的声音：“早啊，娜琏。睡得好吗？希望没吵醒你。不过现在也是该起床的时候了。怎么样，要和我一起吃早餐吗？”她的语速很快，像是一串五彩肥皂泡在阳光下噼里啪啦地碎开，林娜琏听懵了。

“等下，等下……”林娜琏嘟囔着，环顾了一下昏暗的酒店房间，尚且有些恍惚，“我在哪？发生了什么事？”

“呃……该从哪里说起？”湊崎兴高采烈地胡说八道着，“北大西洋联合王国？第五次技术革命？你还记得自己是谁吗？”

“不不不……”林娜琏揉着太阳穴，瞟了一眼床头的钟，“我从下午睡到现在吗？你去哪了？”

“嗯？”湊崎停下来了。

两人度过了一个短暂的沉默，林娜琏说：“噢……”她现在回过神了。

她有点尴尬，“忘了我的话吧，我睡糊涂了。”

“怎么了？”

林娜琏脸颊发烫，垂着眼睛，用拇指揉搓着被面的布料。“我做了一个很逼真的梦。”

“但愿是个好梦。”湊崎的声音里透着笑意。

“实际上，”林娜琏咬了咬唇，吞吞吐吐地说，“我梦见我们暪着爸妈在旅行途中成婚了……”她将她的梦对湊崎讲了一遍。

“噢，是吗？”湊崎静静听完，这时她分明是在笑了，她说，“虽然这样的婚礼不太可能实现，但谢谢你，娜琏，非常浪漫的梦境。”湊崎的语气很真诚，反而显得有点儿狡黠，有点儿不怀好意。

林娜琏的脸一下子红透了，手里的话筒像块热铁，她拿着它无所适从，索性挂掉了电话。

不过，等林娜琏冷静下来，她又想，虽然事已至此，但其实她理想的结婚对象类型和湊崎这样的一点儿也不相像。湊崎太长袖善舞、左右逢源，似乎总把自己的脾性掩藏得滴水不漏。和这样的人约会就还好，但倘若要选来做丈夫就有些过于虚无缥缈、拿捏不着，就像是海市蜃楼，不免使做妻子的不太放心。

*

晚上七点二十分，湊崎那辆显眼的天蓝色小跑车驶进了停车场。今天她特地额外用了一分钟时间将车身停正，一边笨拙地在车位上进进出出，一边心情不错地用鼻子轻轻哼着歌。车停好了，湊崎从包里拿出镜子补妆，她对着镜子左照照右照照，将衬衫上最顶的纽扣解开又系上，最后好不容易做了决定。湊崎打开车门，拿着香水瓶对着空气喷了几下，然后跨出车外，走进一团梦幻的香气中。

未婚妻的突然到访让湊崎有点儿紧张兴奋，她觉得林娜琏蛮可爱有趣，希望自己在林娜琏眼中也同样优雅得体、美丽动人、高贵典雅、光芒四射、风度翩翩。这些词藻用在别人身上也许华丽过头，但湊崎要是哪天对着镜子觉得自己和这些词语相距稍远，那么这一整天她都会觉得有点儿伤心。不过幸好，今天是她的好日。

公寓的门锁发出一声轻响，林娜琏从手机屏幕上抬起头，湊崎打开门走了进来，两人不期然对上视线，一时间面面相觑。

林娜琏急忙拿起遥控器，关掉了正播放着海绵宝宝的电视机。“你回来啦？”她意识到这是她们第一次单独见面，忽然觉得有些窘迫。

“呃，我回来了。”湊崎看了眼电视又看了眼林娜琏，不知怎地也有些拘束起来。

她在林娜琏的注视下，像个第一次去学校朋友家玩的小学生那样换了鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，坐到沙发上林娜琏的旁边。漆黑的电视屏幕上，倒映着两个穿着商务休闲装正襟危坐的身影。

湊崎摸了摸鼻子，向林娜琏笑了笑：“出去吃饭吗？这附近有一家很不错的餐厅。”

“很不错吗？”林娜琏有些迟疑。

“嗯！”湊崎说，“不会令你失望的。”

林娜琏的视线不安地游移了一下，“不如叫外卖吧。去餐厅会感觉像是在约会一样……”

“喔……”湊崎侧过脸去琢磨林娜琏的表情，点点头，“明白了。”她善解人意地微笑着，“那你有什么想吃的吗？”

林娜琏有些内疚，她刻意用兴奋的语气提议道：“麻辣小章鱼怎么样？我吃过一家很棒的……”说着她掏出手机，展示给湊崎看。

“好啊。”湊崎笑眯眯地说，“我还没有吃过这种呢。”

*

林娜琏一直没找到机会把想问的问题说出来，说不清是什么在阻止她，又或者是差了点什么，让她开不了口。一整夜，她心不在焉、欲言又止。

和湊崎看完一部电影之后，她洗完手，站在盥洗室门外想了想，对湊崎说：“不早了，我该走了。”

“啊……”湊崎看着她，又扭头看了看钟。她的表情有点儿落寞，“不可以再待一会儿吗？”

林娜琏看着湊崎走到自己面前，“至少看完这个再走吧。稍微等一下就好。”湊崎神神秘秘地说。

林娜琏不明所以，但既然湊崎这样说了，她就只好顿在原地。湊崎倚在墙边，示意林娜琏去看盥洗室的方窗。林娜琏学着她的样子也靠在墙上，转头去看窗外，外面是万家灯火点缀的深邃天空。难道是烟火吗？林娜琏不安地想，那就有些太过了。她在湊崎脸上找不到任何的暗示。滴答滴答，林娜琏在心里暗数，不经意和湊崎对上了眼睛。

湊崎掏出手机看了一下时间，“还有一分钟。”她语调轻快地说，像是厨房里一边查看烤箱里蛋糕的状态一边安抚着孩子的大人。

又过了一会儿。

“啊，你看！”湊崎喜孜孜地说，“正好是九点半。”

林娜琏顺着湊崎的目光看去：此时澄黄的满月刚好爬上窗户。——原来刚才她们一直在等待着月亮。月亮和她们对望，看起来那么纯洁，温柔，又明亮；让人一瞬间哑口无言的月亮。林娜琏惊讶地看着，有点儿怔住了。

湊崎拉了一下林娜琏，把她带进盥洗室，关上了门。“不觉得很美吗？”湊崎轻声说。大厅的光线被隔绝在外面，昏暗的盥洗室现在笼罩在银色的微光之中，像是深海里的一艘潜水艇。明净、纯粹的月光像瀑布一样从方形的窗口倾泻下来，为地面铺上一层闪闪的寒霜。

她们默默无语，看着月光。过了一会儿，“喂，湊崎。”林娜琏突兀地问，“你有喜欢的人吗？”

湊崎的眼睛像是深夜里月下闪亮的流水，在暗暧中泛起通透的光泽，她看着林娜琏，沉吟了片刻，说：“没有，怎么了？”

“其实……有人告诉我，你在公司里交了两个女朋友。”林娜琏低声说。

湊崎笑起来，仿佛听到了什么笑话：“你信吗？”

林娜琏有些羞赧，又微微愠怒：“我不知道，我怎么知道呢？”

湊崎看了看林娜琏，收住笑。有一会儿她没说话，然后她说：“传闻都是假的。我现在没有喜欢的人，也没有和谁处在什么奇怪关系里。”说这话时她没看林娜琏，她说得很轻。

骗子。林娜琏静静地想，我们俩现在不就处于一段奇怪的关系里吗。

月亮还在这儿，这会儿她们靠在墙上，沉默无言地沐浴在月光下。但月亮还会继续往上升去，渐渐变小、变远，被墙面挡住。

林娜琏离开时，湊崎将她送到电梯口。

“再见。”林娜琏带着她的心事走进电梯。

“再见，小心驾驶。”湊崎的表情淡淡的。但当电梯门快合上时，湊崎又把门按开了，她对林娜琏笑了笑，说：“娜琏，你过来向我求证，我很高兴。真的。”

*

又过了一周，周六早上，林娜琏吃完早餐睡了个回笼觉，伸着懒腰从房间里出来，又从食物储藏室里抱着一堆零食出来。就在回房间路上，她被父亲叫住了。

“喂，林娜琏，你怎么在这儿？”

“我不在这儿要在哪儿？”林娜琏抓了抓后脖子。

“爸爸的意思是叫你周六日不用回来这么勤，既然有自己的公寓了，可以过过自己的生活嘛。”她的母亲说。

“比如说，”父亲补充道，“和纱夏培养培养感情。”

“纱夏？哪个纱夏？”林娜琏试图装傻，被母亲拍了一下屁股。

“她不喜欢我啦……”林娜琏嘟囔道。

“胡说八道。”母亲又拍了她一下。

“真的，她和我在一起不开心。”这是第三下。

父亲清了清喉咙，说教道：“恋人有恋人的相处方式，配偶有配偶的相处方式，湊崎纱夏是你未来的配偶，不是你的恋人，得把心态摆正了。”

林娜琏想说点什么，却又止住。“知道了。”她说。

她叹了口气，回到房间，拉开窗帘。今天天气很好，天上没有一朵云，蓝天被灿烂的光照调稀，呈现出水粉似的淡蓝，看起来那么飘渺无际。今天江边一定很多人在草地上露营吧。自从那天之后，就没有和湊崎联系过，但她一定也是存在着的，在生活着，就在同一片天空下，在林娜琏看不见的地方。

这样的想象带来神秘的梦幻般的感受，就像“纱夏”这个名字一样，使她感觉使不上力的轻轻飘飘。林娜琏情愿称呼湊崎纱夏那个又长又拗口的古怪姓氏，Minatozaki，这起伏的音节念起来像是遥远但确实的景观地貌，像是称呼地图上独一无二地被标注出来的地理位置。

Minatozaki，林娜琏咀嚼着这一串音节，父亲的说教又回响在耳边。究竟湊崎纱夏为什么答应和她结婚呢？她觉得她能做好她的妻子吗，她凭什么就这样认为了？林娜琏想着，不安和焦躁交织的微妙情绪又涌上心头，真让她讨厌。

*

下午，林娜琏生怕再被唠叨，撒了个谎说和朋友出去玩，离开了父母家。

她打算先搭地铁到南面，再坐慢悠悠的渡轮到南岛上去。她设想自己大概会在黄昏到达海边，最好赶在日落之前，但如果时间晚了，她就在渡轮上观看落日，都一样美丽，一样能让她心情平静。然后，她会在海边的餐厅一边听着海浪的声音一边吃饭。再晚一些，她要到岛上的海洋馆去，她还没有看过夜间的海洋生物，据说又是另一番情状。最后，如果海洋馆的夜宿服务名单还有空位，今夜她将会在游来游去的闪亮鱼影下入睡，做一个足以令她忘却这个渺小自身的瑰丽的梦。

原本，林娜琏是那样打算的。可就在地铁车厢里，她遇见了湊崎纱夏，不，林娜琏觉得，更确切的说法是湊崎突然冒了出来，就像变魔术一样，那种在你眼皮子底下变的近景魔术。当时她正发着呆，看着自己握着的不锈钢杆，然后忽然她发现，就在自己的手上方，另一个人的手上，戴着和自己一模一样的戒指——那是她和湊崎的订婚戒指——她一回头，就看见湊崎站在她身后。

“啊！”林娜琏吓了一跳。

“啊！”湊崎像是从发呆中回神，也被她吓了一跳。

林娜琏看了看周围的陌生人，连忙压低声音。“你怎么在这儿？”

湊崎另一只手放在卫衣前面的衣兜里，她从里面拿着一个小小的盆栽出来：“出来买花。”

林娜琏瞪大眼睛：“你带仙人掌上地铁？！”

“它不是仙人掌。”湊崎辩护道。

“但绝对是仙人掌的一种。”林娜琏指着那些刺说。

湊崎又把它塞回衣兜里，用她那琥珀般透亮的栗眼睛无辜地看着林娜琏：“可这些刺都很软的，连衣服都穿不透，你看——”她隔着衣服抚摸了一下那棵仙人掌。“要摸摸看吗？”

林娜琏伸出手去，又发觉这动作在别人看来会有点奇怪，收回手。“算了。”

“对了，你呢？要到哪儿去？”湊崎问林娜琏。

“去南岛看海。”

“一个人？”

“嗯。”林娜琏简单地答。

“哦……”湊崎点了点头。过了一会儿，她小心翼翼地问：“我也一起去的话，你会讨厌吗？”

林娜琏一时语塞。

“我明白了……”湊崎垂着眼睛点点头，又仿佛没事地朝林娜琏轻松一笑，澄澈的眼睛蒙着一层不知从何照来的柔光。

又过了一站，一批乘客下了车，车厢变得宽松了，林娜琏找了个位置坐下。湊崎远远地坐到她的斜对面，低着头，隔着卫衣抚摸她的仙人掌。

列车穿行在漆黑的隧道，窗玻璃被车厢里的白灯照亮，像一面镜子映照着林娜琏的脸。一个站过去了。又一个站过去了。她望了一眼湊崎，那个人还坐在原处。列车逐渐驶向终点站，轨道抬升，车厢露出地面，明亮的光线照了进来。林娜琏发觉很难不去看湊崎。最后一站了，车厢里很空。湊崎带着一种漫不经心的柔情，隔着口袋轻轻抚摸着她那棵仙人掌，像是抚摸藏在衣服底下的幼猫。林娜琏叹了口气。车厢内广播响了起来，终点站到了。

“走吧。”林娜琏走到湊崎面前。湊崎看着她，还没有反应过来。林娜琏笑了，“走吧。”她轻快地又说了一遍，捉住湊崎细细的手腕把她拉了起来。

*

已经是十月了，日落时分一天比一天提早了。渡轮驶出不远，天空的颜色就起了变化。林娜琏掏出相机，在甲板上四处走动，拍了一会儿照片。当她回到湊崎身边，湊崎正捏着拳头放在眼前，闭着一只眼睛，从拳头的缝隙处朝海面上看。海面被夕光染得斑斓一片，波动起伏的纹路忽而灿烂忽而幽深。

林娜琏伏在栏杆上，看着湊崎像个星象专家用望远镜观星般审慎又专注地移动着她的拳头，她忍不住好奇：“你在干什么？”

湊崎拿开拳头，朝林娜琏露齿一笑：“看海水的颜色。”

林娜琏也学着湊崎的样子捏了个拳头凑到眼睛前，从拳头的空隙间望出去，眼前就只有一个奇幻的颜色变幻无定的色块。“你小时候一定对万花筒很着迷。”林娜琏对湊崎说。

“终于找到一个我和你的共同点了。”湊崎笑着说，“你喜欢看海——大海不也是一个万花筒嘛。”

“加油，再找一个，我们就可以去登记结婚了。”林娜琏开玩笑道。不过她没把握好语气，使它听起来有些微讽刺意味。

*

如果不是湊崎，和她结婚的又会是怎样的一个人呢？林娜琏漫无边际地想象着，或者会有一个比湊崎更老实一点的人，憨厚，有一点傻乎乎，但会替她遮风挡雨……然后呢？然后上班下班，一日三餐，家庭保险，阳光海滩，日复一日，无趣透顶。林娜琏又看了一眼湊崎。Minatozaki，这个人的祖先到底是生活在怎样的海角天涯？

此时她们正沿着沙滩散步。头顶的天色已经暗了下来，从深沉的海蓝色天空中浮起几颗银白的星星。但地平线上日落留下的余晖还未散去，那些紫红的梦幻的色彩还悬在近空，映着海面，映着湊崎的脸。湊崎跪在沙滩上，将仙人掌的花盆埋了下去，又在旁边堆起一些沙丘。“你看，墨西哥。”她勾着一边唇角对林娜琏笑，看得出来是有点儿穷极无聊了。

“走吧，吃饭吧。”林娜琏蹲下来帮她把花盆挖出来。

“去餐厅吗，还是叫外卖？”湊崎居心不良地问。

林娜琏一听，又把拨开的沙子堆了回去。

*

这不是约会，但非本意地，她们做的事情就跟约会无异。林娜琏和湊崎纱夏绕着一缸海蝴蝶转圈，在闭馆后的海洋馆里，这个厅里只有她们俩，鱼缸幽蓝的光使展厅显得格外安静。湊崎恐怕是有些怕黑，无论林娜琏走到哪，她总跟在两三步后面，手里还拿着那盆仙人掌，举着展览给水族箱里还没睡的鱼类看。

“水母也会睡觉吗？”湊崎悄声问。

“会吧，”林娜琏把一只快要沉到缸底的水母指给她看，“你看这个水母，动得很慢，快要睡着了。”

湊崎精致的鼻尖快要碰到鱼缸了，她定定地看着水中游曳的水母，像是打定主意要看到它们都睡着为止。

“你有时候给人感觉有点儿呆头呆脑的。”林娜琏抱着手臂若有所思地看她。

湊崎回头朝她笑，“这样会让你更喜欢我一点吗？”

“喜欢还是讨厌，对我们来说又有什么重要的。”

“但还是相互喜欢会比较好吧。”湊崎把脸贴在玻璃上，自言自语般说道。

“是吗？”林娜琏笑了笑，淡淡地说，“我不这样认为。”

*

她们把床铺得有些远，但当林娜琏快要睡着时，湊崎又把床移到了林娜琏旁边，把林娜琏惊了一下。她转头看见湊崎，又重新阖上眼睛。

湊崎凑到她耳边，低声问：“娜琏，你讨厌我吗？”

林娜琏没搭理她，想自顾自睡去，但湊崎锲而不舍的视线难以忽略，林娜琏只好背过身去，含糊地敷衍道：“不是你想的那样。”

“那是喜欢我啰？”

林娜琏烦了，把被子掖高，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我需要喜欢你吗？根本没必要……”

湊崎盯着她看，过了一会儿，她握住林娜琏的肩膀，把她翻了过来。

林娜琏在睡着的边缘被叫醒，慢慢睁开眼睛，看见湊崎昏暗中闪动着朦胧光泽的眼睛。

“娜琏，我想知道你的真心话。”湊崎低声道。

“我……”林娜琏看着湊崎，迷惘地眨了眨眼。远处的白鲸发出一阵叫声。

湊崎催促道：“告诉我。”

“我要你……”只要你，不管其他。林娜琏梦呓般说道，眼睛又迷迷糊糊地闭上了。

湊崎放开手，她掀开林娜琏的被子，挨着林娜琏躺了进去，慢慢伸出手抱住了她。林娜琏惊醒过来。她推了一下湊崎，没有推动，手臂落了下来，环住了湊崎的后背。有一会儿她们一动不动，然后湊崎隔着衣服触碰她的身体，捏着她的肩，摸摸她的手臂，试探般四处游移。

林娜琏没有抵抗，于是湊崎埋头在她的脖颈上，缓慢地用唇蹭她，细碎地啄她，林娜琏痒得难耐，支起一条腿，举起手臂抵着湊崎，被湊崎捉住按到一边。湊崎肩膀宽，压制着林娜琏，身体抵得紧紧的，性器勃起了，顶着林娜琏的腰。林娜琏被摸得出了一身细细的汗，挣开湊崎，手肘支起上身，撇过脸去喘气。湊崎替她把散开的乱发掖到耳后，指尖划过敏感的后颈，又把手指含进嘴里尝她的味道。“你好香。”湊崎低声说。

“闭嘴。”林娜琏羞红了脸。湊崎不让她消停，咬着她的锁骨撩拨她，双手从温润的肩膀摸到软绵绵的细腰上，又回到瘦窄的肋间，往上，隔着衣服抓她的胸。“轻点，”林娜琏咬了咬下唇，小声请求，“别把我弄痛了。”湊崎咬着林娜琏的纽扣，闻言艳丽地往上挑了一眼，勾唇一笑，“下次不会了。”她把林娜琏的睡衣解开，将乳尖咬进嘴里，用舌头磨她泌乳孔，磨得她又麻又痒，又把她另一边乳房抓在手里细致地揉。林娜琏浑身骨头都酥了，感觉要被湊崎拆开一点点吃干净了，脚趾都蜷缩起来，紧闭着眼睛，咬住自己的手腕闷哼：“嗯……”湊崎叼着乳头吸，拉下裤子。性器急不可耐地跳了出来。她脱了裤子，空出手去拉林娜琏的睡裤。

“不要进去……”

“我知道。”湊崎说着，手掌贴着她小腹往下探，那里又软又滑，又湿又热。林娜琏肌肉不自觉绷紧了，夹住湊崎的手。

“小兔子乖乖，把门开开。”湊崎哄她。林娜琏面红耳赤，双手遮着脸，抬起膝盖去踢湊崎，湊崎顺势托起她的腿弯，把她的腿分开，脱了她的睡裤。

林娜琏眼睛湿了：“慢一点，你吓到我了……”

湊崎哄着她，扶着性器插进林娜琏的内裤里，用那根有棱有角的东西紧紧压着她层叠的柔嫩软肉，分开滴水的花瓣横贯过去，像剖开一个多汁的枇杷。她把胯贴实了林娜琏的胯，绷着腰身往前一耸，碾着林娜琏磨了一下，抬起头看林娜琏。林娜琏头发纷乱，脸上沾着汗，在暗嗳中闪着微光，她微微张着嘴呼气，饱满的嘴唇被她自己咬得有点发肿，露出两颗白白的门牙，眼神朦朦胧胧地看向湊崎。她看起来美极了。湊崎胸口起伏，抬起身体，把衣服脱下来甩到一旁，手掌粗鲁地把汗湿的额发往后顺去。她骑着林娜琏，居高临下地看着她，汗涔涔的身体映着水族箱的幽蓝灯光。

“娜琏……”她呢喃般叫她的名字，俯下身伸手抚她的脸，拇指轻轻拨她的下唇。林娜琏咬着腮帮，微微蹙着眉抬眼看她。“林娜琏……”她又叫。林娜琏料定不会有什么好话，索性闭上眼睛。湊崎抱起林娜琏的腰，顶住她一下一下地往前耸，又拧着腰左右打着转地磨她蹭她刮她，非要她应声不可。“娜琏……”林娜琏咬着指节抵抗着刺激，半睁开一只眼睛迷离地瞥她。湊崎却不说话了，只是两眼装满渴望、直直地看着她。她耸腰的动作很情色。林娜琏越来越舒服了，她闭上眼睛，仰起脖子轻喘，感受到倾泻在脸上的湊崎的目光，突然一阵心潮急涌，轻舟漂过感官的闸口，放任给了体内陌生的波动震荡。

*

湊崎抽出性器，卷起林娜琏的内裤从她腿上剥了下来。“这个送给我。”她求林娜琏。“神经病。”林娜琏软绵绵地骂她。湊崎笑嘻嘻地看着林娜琏，把内裤仔细叠起来，手臂一扬，放到她那盆仙人掌旁边。“归我了。”她擅自决定道。

林娜琏起身去拿，被湊崎拦腰抱到怀里锁紧。湊崎含住她的喉咙轻轻咬她，含糊地说：“不好意思，休息时间结束了。”林娜琏伸手搓湊崎的乳头，湊崎小声呻吟起来，抱起林娜琏一条腿，用性器狠顶她湿漉漉的腿心。膨大的冠部劈开滑腻，卡在穴口处。林娜琏小声惊叫了一声，夹住湊崎：“小心点，会怀孕的。”

湊崎捏着她的臀肉，又故意撞了两下。林娜琏用力拍她。湊崎捉住林娜琏的手腕，撇着两根眉毛故作可怜：“怎么办，肉棒都被你烫肿了，消不下去，你帮我吹吹吧。”林娜琏踢她：“你脏死了！”

“是是是，兔子姐姐最干净。”湊崎说着，不顾她的挣扎，把林娜琏的两条腿架到肩上，趴下来揉开她的股肉，捏她的阴唇，用指腹刮她穴口的水。林娜琏扭开腰：“讨厌！不要玩了。”

湊崎抱紧她的腿不让她逃：“姐姐好香，赏我吃一口吧。”

“疯子。”林娜琏又好气又好笑。

“为了你，娜琏。”湊崎甜丝丝地说，反手将头发捉到脑后，俯身下去。

她从林娜琏大腿内侧往上吻去，故意舔得湿漉漉的，小口小口地吸着她的细皮嫩肉，忽而抬头坏笑了一下，趁着林娜琏没反应过来，转而突袭她的性器。林娜琏双手捂住脸，绷直了双腿，湊崎故意作弄她，有一下没一下地吸她穴口流出的花液，用舌尖戳她翕张的穴口，林娜琏小腹起伏着，轻轻地呻吟，被不上不下的焦躁感搞得几乎失去理性。湊崎暗笑，中指戳着绵软的穴口，慢慢塞了一个指节进去，勾着林娜琏滑腻的内壁，舌面不紧不慢地往上舔过去，裹住敏感的阴蒂吮吸。林娜琏咬着手掌忍耐，但很快就在湊崎一下接一下的攻击下低低呜咽起来，扭着腰乱踢。湊崎眼神越发幽深，绷着脸咬紧牙看她挣扎，发力按住她乱蹬的腿，捏紧她的臀肉，用热烈的嘴唇暴戾、密骤地摧锄她捣毁她，林娜琏被一记尖锐的高潮击中，哼了一声，软了下来，不动了。

湊崎一边手掌裹着林娜琏下身轻轻地安抚她，另一只手去擦掉她眼角的泪水。两人喘了一会儿，平复下来。湊崎忽而笑着说：“兔子姐姐真不经操。”

林娜琏气得掐她的手臂，瞪了湊崎一眼：“你倒是熟练得很嘛。”

湊崎狡黠地舔了舔嘴唇：“看到你，我自自然然就会了。”

“骗子。”林娜琏骂她，伸手捉住湊崎硬邦邦挺着的性器，又露出两颗长长的兔牙笑：“准备受死吧，湊崎纱夏。”

她撩了一下头发，俯下身用她的兔牙去磨湊崎性器的小孔。湊崎咬着牙笑，从牙缝里嘶嘶地往里抽气。

林娜琏握着湊崎的性器摇，看着她坏笑：“你爽了，是不是？”

湊崎看着林娜琏，委委屈屈地撇着八字眉：“差点就升天了，谢谢姐姐。”

林娜琏怀疑湊崎是不是真的有痛到，但决定暂且放她一马，赏她点甜头，低下头去舔她冠部。湊崎眯着眼睛看她，看了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，沙着声音说：“张开嘴。”

“嗯？”林娜琏抬起头看湊崎，笑得有点儿得意：“这就急了吗，小狐狸？”

湊崎低声说：“让我爽一爽吧，兔子姐姐。”她挺了挺腰，性器压在林娜琏嘴唇上。

林娜琏张开嘴，湊崎就顶着她的舌面进去了。“好怪……”林娜琏含着湊崎的性器口齿不清地抱怨道。

湊崎着迷地从上方凝视着林娜琏，看着她那张美丽的脸、那个高贵的头颅正含着自己下腹末端用来尿尿的粗长棍子，感受着冠部被她柔软的舌面托起，内心涌起难以名状的震撼的感动。湊崎夹着臀慢慢将性器送进林娜琏又热又湿的口腔，将她的腮帮子戳得凸出一块。

“娜琏，吸一吸……”湊崎催她。林娜琏蹙着眉抬眼看她，湊崎就在她嘴里推着她的舌头抽插起来。林娜琏闭着眼睛忍着深入咽喉的不适，湊崎看着她的脸，缓慢地捅进去又抽出来，低声说：“我干你穴的时候，你也会是这样的表情吗？”林娜琏睁开眼睛幽恨绵绵地瞪了她一眼，湊崎猛地射在她嘴巴里。

林娜琏呛了一下，将她的性器艰难地吐了出来，精液和涎水牵了出来，流到下巴和身体上，湊崎跪下来拿衣服帮她擦。林娜琏含着满口白浆不知所措，张开嘴巴给湊崎看。湊崎看了一眼转开视线，怕忍不住当场把林娜琏按着干，直到令她肚子因为装满精液而鼓起来为止。她咬牙止住脑海里乱七八糟的念头，闭上眼睛凑过去和林娜琏接吻。林娜琏被湊崎按住后脑勺，舌头被翻搅着，忍不住咽了一下，终究还是把嘴里的精液都吃了下去。湊崎安抚般捏她的耳垂，摸着她的脸，又亲了她一会儿，直到林娜琏喘不过气来把她推开。

林娜琏嘴唇红肿着，用手背擦了擦流到下巴的涎水，“甜的。”她说湊崎的信息素。

湊崎眼神一暗，咬了咬牙。她哑着声音柔声说：“下次还给你吃。”她说的显然不是信息素。

*

和湊崎销魂一夜的轻飘飘的快乐没几天就被另一股惆怅的感觉冲淡了，那盆小仙人掌现在放在林娜琏的床头，有时候早上起床伸懒腰会被它扎到手，林娜琏恨自己像一本两页的使用说明书被湊崎轻易就翻完读透了，而湊崎心里想着什么却还是云山雾罩着，林娜琏从她那里确实地得到的，除了好几天的腰酸腿疼就只有这棵倒霉的植物。

但好歹湊崎有时不时跟她发一些不咸不淡的MEME图，林娜琏想，不然她就带着炸弹去把FOX炸了。

可到了周四，湊崎想约林娜琏周六出去晚餐，林娜琏却拒绝了。因为到了这时她又想，对湊崎产生依恋是一个非常危险的倾向，虽然她们是有婚约的，但最好还是别节外生枝些别的感情，该怎么说呢，好好的人不应该想着去追逐风。

周五晚上，林娜琏和公司部门的人在日料店聚餐，中途林娜琏上了趟洗手间，路过大厅，看见一个很像湊崎的侧影。林娜琏站住了看了一眼，果然是湊崎纱夏。她正单独跟一个女孩一起。林娜琏没让她看见，轻悄悄地走了。

吃完了大家转场去唱歌房，站在人行道等绿灯的时候有人从后面拍了林娜琏的肩。林娜琏转过头一看，是她那个未婚夫。

湊崎装作一副不认识她的样子，彬彬有礼地问：“你好，请问附近药房怎么走？”

林娜琏无语了，情不自禁地闭着眼睛摇了摇头，不过周围的同事都在看着，她只好和湊崎周旋：“你手机没有导航地图吗？”

“我手机没电了……”

林娜琏打开手机地图递到湊崎面前。

湊崎装模作样地看了一会儿：“不好意思，我很笨，看不懂地图……”

这时另外一个同事热心地开口了：“要不我带你去吧。”

湊崎眼睛亮亮地看过去，绽开一个笑容：“真的吗？谢谢！你人太好了。”

林娜琏忍无可忍，对周围人笑着说：“要不你们先过去吧，我带她去就好。”她挥了挥手，拉着湊崎转身就走，走了一段路才放开她。

“你朋友呢？”林娜琏没好气地问。

“是我表妹，我让她自己走了。”湊崎双手插在裤兜里，从容地笑。

表妹！比骗子更坏的是不甚高明的骗子。林娜琏气恼地想。

“我们订婚那天她也在，名井南，刚从美国回来那个。”湊崎又说。

林娜琏一想，好像是有那么一个人，表情稍微缓和了一点。

湊崎突然凑过来，歪着头看她。

“干嘛？”林娜琏脸上一热。

“第一个路口不是要转弯吗？再走就过了。”湊崎一脸无辜地看着她。

*

她们走进药房，湊崎向柜台的药剂师要了Alpha用的抑制剂，走进小房间注射，林娜琏跟着她。

“你是真的要买东西啊。”林娜琏坐在她对面，看着她读使用说明。

“不然呢？”湊崎抬起头真诚地问。她又说：“哎，娜琏，这种针剂你用过吗？针管怎么这么长？”

林娜琏拿过来看了一眼：“这种自己打不了。”

“你帮我打吧，不要叫药剂师。”湊崎说，“讨厌被陌生人碰。”

林娜琏对此倒没有什么反对意见，用桌上的碘酒沾湿了棉签，握着湊崎的手臂给她消毒。

湊崎伸出另一只手去解林娜琏衬衫胸口的纽扣，林娜琏停下来：“你干什么？”

“等下打针的时候分散我的注意力。”湊崎笑嘻嘻地说。

林娜琏勉为其难让她解了两颗纽扣，没想到湊崎还要解她胸罩的前扣。林娜琏按住她的手警告道：“我劝你见好就收。”不然我扎死你，小狐狸。

消好毒，林娜琏拔了针管套，拿着针管对湊崎说：“许个愿吧。”

“我想……”湊崎托着腮帮刚要说，林娜琏的针管就刺开她的皮肤扎了进去。湊崎立马说不出话来，苦着一张脸看着林娜琏。

“痛吗？”

湊崎点点头。

“人就是这样长大的。”林娜琏冷酷地说，缓缓把针剂推到底，抽了出来，用棉签压住。

湊崎看着她笑：“兔子姐姐好帅。”

*

湊崎要回去取车子，于是林娜琏又将湊崎送回日料店。临别湊崎说：“不好奇我许了什么愿望吗？”

“为什么我要好奇？”林娜琏笑了笑。

“因为是需要你来实现的愿望。”湊崎故作神秘。

“而我，又为什么要实现你的愿望。”林娜琏不上钩。

“因为一定会实现的。”湊崎说，“五分钟之内就实现了。”

林娜琏抱起手臂：“那我们就等等看好了。”

湊崎在手机里打开秒表设了时间，站着抬头看天。林娜琏也顺着她的目光看去。

两个人站在人行道上，晚风一阵一阵，天上的月亮照着她们，路过的行人向她们投来怪异的目光，仿佛她们是两个傻子。

林娜琏等了一会儿，不耐烦道：“究竟是什么愿望？”

“嘘，说出来就不灵了。”湊崎说。

又过了一会儿，湊崎低头拿开棉签：“啊，止血了。”

“那今天就到这里吧，”湊崎把棉签折断塞进裤兜，“我先回去了，再见啰。你跟同事好好玩吧。”

林娜琏被她撇下，难以置信地看着她。

湊崎朝停车场方向走了两步，突然回过头来对林娜琏说：“对了，林娜琏，别忘了明天的约会。”

“哦。”林娜琏没反应过来，应了一声。

湊崎笑起来：“我的愿望实现了，谢谢啦！明天见。”她朝林娜琏挥了挥手。

林娜琏看着她轻快的背影，突然反应过来刚刚自己答应了什么事。

骗子。她咬着牙想，不让自己在人行道上独自露出傻乎乎的微笑。

End


End file.
